What Happens After the War
by SailorMoon489
Summary: ONE SHOT: 3 months after the defeat of Galaxia. What will happen? Read to find out! COMPLETE


Write a Picture Challenge: Part Two

What Happens After the War  
by: SailorMoon489

Word Count: 811

Since she had woken up that morning, Usagi had this feeling that she needed to be somewhere important very soon. So she quickly dressed in a pair of worn out jeans and her new pink sweater that her mother had gotten for her the other day, hoping that it would help Usagi come out of her depressing slump. Usagi quickly put on her snow boots as she headed for the stairs and made a mad dash for the coat closet, quickly putting on her warm winter coat and then she was out the door walking towards her destination.

The cold harsh winter snow blew fiercely against her face as she walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo. It has been three months since the defeat of Galaxia and she has never felt more alone than she does now.

As she walked down the sidewalks, Usagi held her brooch close to her chest in her gloved covered hands. Usagi had no idea where she was heading so she just closed her eyes and let whatever it was guide her to the destination that she was headed in.

A long while later, Usagi opened her eyes to see that she was standing at the edge of a cliff and at the bottom was the rocky ocean. Usagi and the girls used to come here and watch the sun set every time a new enemy showed up and started to cause trouble in Tokyo.

With all of her memories, that she tried to push out of her mind of her friends coming back full force, Usagi fell to her knees in the snow and started to cry. She cried for what seemed like hours, but was only just about 15 minutes. When she stopped crying, the silver crystal started to shine a bright blinding light and then Usagi was covered in the warm light. When the light faded, Usagi was draped gracefully in her Moon Princess gown as Princess Serenity. Serenity held the crystal in her hands and made a wish. The bright blinding light came again and then everything just seemed to disappear.

When Usagi woke up she was in what seemed to be some kind of white room, but it was too dark and foggy to tell for sure. She was wearing a short spaghetti strapped, baby pink colored dress that ended about an inch and a half just above her knee. Her long, golden blonde hair was still in its odango style.

In the room, Usagi could hear the echoing sound of girls giggling and out of curiosity Usagi got up from where she was lying and went to go find out where the sound was coming from. As she walked more and more into the room, it seemed to get lighter, the fog wasn't so heavy and it was also starting to get warmer. But the fog had come back again but this time Usagi felt a warm, familiar hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around, startled, just to come face to face with…

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered breathless. She hadn't seen her boyfriend since the fight three months ago and he still looked as gorgeous as he did before.

"Usako, what are you doing here?" he questioned calmly but with concern strong in his voice.

"Where is here?" she asked and after she asked that Mamoru embraced her tightly. He couldn't believe that she was here and honestly he didn't want her here. Not now anyways.

"Usagi?!"

Usagi heard her name being called and turned around to see all of her friends walking over to her and Mamoru.

'This must be a dream!' "Minna?!" she asked as she left her boyfriend's warm embrace for her friends.

Usagi ran over to her friends and Minako was the one who ran over to embrace her friend first. Tears of joy were on both of the girl's faces as they hugged each other. After about two minutes later Minako let go of Usagi so she could go hug the rest of their friends.

After hugging Rei, Ami, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru, Usagi went to go hug Setsuna who looked very happy and pleased.

"Usagi, you did the right thing." Setsuna whispered as she hugged her Princess.

"I used the crystal," Usagi said a little confused.

"But you used it not for you, but to make a strong, powerful barrier around Earth to keep it safe from anymore of our enemies that might try to conquer it like in the past," Setsuna said, loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear, with a smile on her face. She was so proud of her Princess and how she has matured over these past few years.

Everyone then came to hug Usagi again.

"We are together again and we have each other, once more." Mamoru said as he kissed Usagi.

_The End_

****


End file.
